


It's Christmas Time

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accepting Fatherhood, Baking, Chatting & Messaging, Christmas, Cookies, Cooking, Crying, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Gifts, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Memes, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Presents, Protective Avengers, Social Media, Swearing, Usernames, chat fic, chatroom, chatroom fic, references, tears of joy, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Stocking-Spider: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOODCookieCutter: if you touch even one of these cookies i will cut you-CaptainClaus: he won't, he likes you to much to do that, take one if you want





	It's Christmas Time

**_Spider-Burrito has changed the chat name to ChristmasIsHere!_ **

**_Spider-Burrito has changed their name to Stocking-Spider_ **

**CoolScienceBro:** Did you seriously just change your name to a Christmas version of Stalking Spider? Should I be concerned?

 **Stocking-Spider** : yes, fear me-

 **CoolScienceBro** : That's like asking me to fear a cupcake

**_Stocking-Spider has changed SheBeSneaky's name to SneakyElf_ **

**IronPopTartMan** : kid what are you doing?

**_Stocking-Spider: has changed CaptainMotherHen's name to  CaptainClaus_ **

_**Stocking-Spider has changed Mr.Jesus's name to CookieCutter** _

**CookieCutter:** Why CookieCutter?

 **Stocking-Spider** : because you make amazing cookies, and you can cut a bitch. it was either that or WinterCookie. or SnowBuds

 **IronPopTartMan** : how about we don't do this? please?

**_Stocking-Spider has changed IronPopTartMan's name to IronSanta_ **

**IronSanta** : kid, wtf

 **Stocking-Spider** : don't make me change it to IronSatan

 **IronSanta** : you've got to be kidding me, right? 

 **Stocking-Spider** : of course not

**_Stocking-Spider has changed MischievousSnek's name to MischievousMagic_ **

**FalconsAreCool** : how is that even related to Christmas?

 **Stocking-Spider** : you know how people say that there's christmas magic going around this day? well, it's teh same thing but MischievousMagic

 **MischievousMagic** : does this give me an excuse to use my magic all day?

 **IronSanta** : no-

 **PopTartLover** : of course not brother-

 **MischievousMagic** : ugh, i hate you

 **PopTartLover** : love you to brother

**_Stocking-Spider has changed PopTartLover's name to ChristmasLights_ **

**CookieCutter** : but how does that relate to him at all?

 **Stocking-Spider** : because of his lighting, get it, christmas lights, lightning? give me a break come on- it took me hours to think of these names- 

 **IronSanta** : that's way to much dedication to our usernames kid-

**_Stocking-Spider has changed IronSanta's name to IronGrinch_ **

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : omg that fits so much more with tony-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : beautiful

 **IronGrinch** : what are you doing awake? also, aren't you supposed to pretend to sleep until your kids come bouncing on your bed begging you to wake up?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yep, but i couldn't help but comment on the extremely realistic username-

 **Stocking-Spider** : i can't wait to meet your kids!

 **Stocking-Spider** : are you sure my identity is a secret with them though?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i'm certain kid, don't worry-

 **Stocking-Spider** : if you say so...

_**Stocking-Spider has changed CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS to InMemoryOfMrWillus** _

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i love this username

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : beautiful reference, i'll make sure to honor him-

 **IronGrinch** : i can't believe you kid- 

 **Stocking-Spider** : you love me

 **IronGrinch** : sadly-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : DO I SMELL THE ACCEPTANCE OF FATHERHOOD?

 **IronGrinch** : no- will you let that go!?

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i'll let it go WHEN YOU ACCEPT IT-

 **IronGrinch** : fucking dammit-

 **Stocking-Spider:** LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : OMG YES-

 **MischievousMagic** : NOOOOOOOOO-

 **MischievousMagic** : IF YOU DARE SING THAT HORRID SONG ONCE I WILL STAB YOU

 **ChristmasLights** : He will stab you

 **ChristmsLights** : Trust me-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i don't doubt it- 

**_Stocking-Spider has changed FalconsAreCool's name to RudolphFlies_ **

**RudolphFlies** : what, why?

 **Stocking-Spider** : because you can fly, and people underestimate you but your actually really cool and good at what you do

 **RudolphFlies** : ... you considerate fuck

 **CaptainClaus** : Language

 **IronGrinch** : i'm willing to bet 20 dollars that Sam is crying right now-

 **RudolphFlies** : no-

 **IronGrinch** : if i check Friday's cam's will i see you crying-

 **RudolphFlies** : fuck you-

 **SneakyElf** : Cap, he said a bad word again-

 **CaptainClaus** : I would feel insulted if I hadn't brought this on myself just moments ago

 **CaptainClaus** : And

 **CaptainClaus** : I literally just warned you Sam-

 **RudolphFlies** : blame Tony, not me!

**_Stocking-Spider has changed CoolScienceBro's name to ScienceSnowflake_ **

**ScienceSnowflake** : That... isn't the worst username ever

 **IronGrinch** : stare at mine and tell yourself that again, with more certainty

 **ScienceSnowflake** : It's a good username

 **IronGrinch** : there we go-

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : KIDS ARE COMING DOWN TO THE CHRISTMAS TREE QUICK QUICK EVERYONE GET DOWN-

 **CookieCutter** : you sound like there's something horrible happening-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : if only you knew-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : NOW COME DOWN COME DOWN-

 **IronGrinch** : okay okay! come on people, time to open presents

 **Stocking-Spider** : i'll go get aunt may! we'll be right down in a minute!

 **IronGrinch** : okay kid

 **RudolphFlies** : i can feel him vibrating energy from floors away-

 **CaptainClaus** : I'm pretty sure we all can-

**MischievousMagic** : BROTHER COME BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP ON MY BED AND RUN AWAY-

 **ChristmasLights** : TIME FOR THE GIFT GIVING BROTHER

 **ChristmasLights** : YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES OR ELSE I'M COMING TO GET YOU MYSELF

 **MischievousMagic** : UUUGGHHH

 **MischievousMagic** : THIS FAMILY IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE

 **Stocking-Spider** : *climbs on fridge*

 **CookieCutter** : wtf

**Stocking-Spider** : WAIT I FORGOT TESS AAAAAA WHERE IS SHE!?!?

 **IronGrinch** : i've got here kid, she's downstairs with all of us-

 **Stocking-Spider** : omg thank you i thought she ran away-

 **IronGrinch** : first of all, how could she use an elevator? 

 **IronGrinch** : second of all, she loves you way to much to run away-

 **Stocking-Spider** : you never know mr.stark

 **Stocking-Spider** : also, i can guarante you that she knows how to use an elevator- 

 **IronGrinch** : i-

 **IronGrinch** : okay?

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS BITCHES

 **Stocking-Spider** : WOOOOOOO

 **SneakyElf** : you're all children

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : thank you- i appreciate the compliment

 **SneakyElf** : unbelievable

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : the fact that Peter got my kids gifts last minute gives me life

 **IronGrinch** : he got gifts for literally everyone- i think next year we should just do secret santa to save all of us the money-

 **SneakyElf** : you're a billionaire

 **IronGrinch** : your point? you have no idea how stressful it is to get good presents for every single person- so it'll save me the anxiety and a heart attack

 **Stocking-Spider** : Mr.Stark nooooo

 **IronGrinch** : it's fine kid-

 **Stocking-Spider** : siusubosqiobdvdvdo

 **Stocking-Spider** : i wasn't talking about the heart attack thing, i was talking about the secret santa thing

 **IronGrinch** : and all of a sudden every compliment i've ever given you just disappears into thin air

 **Stocking-Spider** : it doesn't work that way mr.stark

 **IronGrinch** : i'm tony stark i can do what i want-

 **Stocking-Spider** : changing subject-

 **Stocking-Spider** : i like giving gifts! getting something for only 1 person would kill me inside pllleeassseee- i like seeing everyone i care about seem so happy when they receive a gift they like!

 **IronGrinch** : why do you always pull my leg like this

 **IronGrinch** : fine, no secret santa-

 **Stocking-Spider:** yes! thank you mr.stark!

 **RudolphFlies** : jesus this kid though-

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : I FUCKING KNEW IT

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : I FUCKING CALLED IT YOU MOTHER FUCKERS FUCK YES HA HA-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : GUYS PETER BOUGHT TONY A FUCKING COFFEE MUG SAYING "You're The Man Dad. The Old Man, But Still The Man"

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : I THINK TONY'S CRYING

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : THEIR HUGGING

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : MAY LOOKS SO FUCKING SMUG WTF

 **SneakyElf** : we can all see it happening clint-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : I NEED TO DOCUMENT THIS-

**Stocking-Spider** : CLINT YOU WERE GONNA BLOW MY COVER EVERYTIME YOU SAID 'accept fatherhood' !!!

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : SORRY NOT SORRY-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : SO TONY-

 **IronGrinch** : no

 **IronGrinch** : please, stop-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : HAVE YOU ACCEPTED FATHER-HOOD?!

 **IronGrinch** : shut up

 **InMemoryofMrWillus** : I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES

 **MischievousMagic** : stop using caps, we get it your excited or whatever. if you keep using it though i will cut your balls off

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : ouch

 **SneakyElf** : getting what you deserve

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : double ouch-

**Stocking-Spider** : not that i don't appreaciate it-

 **Stocking-Spider** : but why is it that every gift i've gotten so far is spider-man?

 **CaptainClaus** : Because you freaked out that one time you leanred Spider-Man merch actually exist and your still do now-

 **Stocking-Spider** : okay but like, can you blame me? i'm sometimes viewed as this vigilante criminal who does all of this for fame and that i'm just a coward and allot of other stuff, i never thought that companies would WANT that on any of their merch- and like, it's amazing

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : who hurt you

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i'll kill them all

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : watch me

 **CaptainClaus** : We've talked about this Clint, don't use your amazing spy skills to kill people for and invalid reason-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i think this is a very valid reason!

 **CaptainClaus** : Try to explain it in court-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : fuck you-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : that's what I'll say in court

 **MischievousMagic** : mood-

 **MischievousMagic** : and honestly, i understand-

 **Stocking-Spider** : G U Y S- 

 **Stocking-Spider** : WHY DO YOU DO THIS

 **Stocking-Spider** : I'M FINE

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : BECAUSE WE ALL CARE FOR EACHOTHER

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : IT'S CALLED A CHOSEN FAMILY-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : granted we're a dysfunctional chosen family-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : BUT STILL A CHOSEN FAMILY-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : YOUR STUCK WITH US FOREVER GET USED TO IT-

 **Stoking-Spider** : omg help me i've been kidnapped by my chosen family

 **RudolphFlies** : I feel you kid- 

 **MischievousMagic** : consider yourself lucky

 **MischievousMagic** : i've been kidnapped by my actual brother so many times  it's sad

 **ChristmasLights** : I prefer to call it 'Saving You From Imminent Death'

 **MischievousMagic** : whatever, i can take care of myself

 **ChristmasLights** : Sure brother, sure-

**CaptainClaus** : The fact that everyone bought my boyfriend cooking warms my heart-

 **CookieCutter** : i think the rolling pin and multitude of cooking knives have double meanings behind them love

 **CaptainClaus** : Sssshhhhhh, Babe, just accept the gifts as cooking things

 **CookieCutter** : okay?

**Stocking-Spider** : i feel so stupid- everyone bought ms.natasha knives and guns and stuff and i just bought her a hoodie

 **ScienceSnowflake** : A hoodie that says "I'm Not Insulting You, I'm Describing You" 

 **ScienceSnowflake** : I think that's good enough

 **SneakyElf** : the gift is amazing now shut up-

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : i hate all of you

 **SneakyElf** : no you don't

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : true

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : but why did all of you get me a sticker saying "*shook*''!?

 **SneakyElf** : tony

 **IronGrinch** : on it

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : OH MY FUCKING SHIT FUCK

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : A NEW BOW AND ARROW-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : AND LIKE- ARROWS

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : SO MANY ARROWS-

 **Stocking-Spider** : *shook*

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU-

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : ALSO I'M USING ALL THOSE STICKERS FOR AMAZING THINGS-

**CaptainClaus** : I can't believe Nat went there- 

 **CookieCutter** : i like it-

 **CookieCutter** : i think it's cute that we have matching shirts saying "matching ancient artifacts'' 

 **CaptainClaus** : The thing is, I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult

 **CookieCutter** : probably both

**Stocking-Spider** : aaawwww! thank you mr.banner! 

 **Stocking-Spider** : i'm sure Tess will love the toys and bones-

 **ScienceSnowflake** : Your welcome Peter

 **IronGrinch** : rest in peace my beautiful flooring

 **Stocking-Spider** : don't be so dramatic mr.stark!

 **IronGrinch** : do you know who you're talking to?

 **Stocking-Spider** : touche-

**IronGrinch** : okay, who got nat a journal with "Plans For World Domination" written on it?

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : me bitch-

 **IronGrinch** : w h y

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : IT'S THE PERFECT GIFT FOR HER AND YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE

**ChristmasLights** : Brother are you crying?

 **MischievousMagic** : no i'm not-

 **ChristmasLights** : You're definitely crying 

 **MischievousMagic** : i just- i didn't expect to get any gifts and then peter just hands me these three necklaces. One silver one with a G on it for girl, one Rose-Gold with an N on it and one Gold one with a B on it

 **ScienceSnowflake** : What does the N stand for?

 **MischievousMagic** : non-binary

 **MischievousMagic** : i need to go thank a spider, so goodbye

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : god-speed

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : literally

**Stocking-Spider** : okay so now that we've finished opening gifts, what do we do?

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : well-

**CaptainClaus** : Do you guys have pictures of this?

 **IronGrinch** : of course i do-

 **IronGrinch** : i would never pass up the chance to embarrass peter-

 **RudolphFlies** : i don't think him playing with clint's kids is embarrassing?

 **IronGrinch** : i'll take whatever i can get-

**CookieCutter** : babe?

 **CaptainClaus** : Coming, get everything ready-

 **CookieCutter** : i can't get everything ready in the 20 seconds it will take for you to come in the kitchen

 **CaptainClaus** : Not if you keep texting me

 **CookiesCutter** : wow, love you too

**Stocking-Spider** : FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD

 **CookieCutter** : if you touch even one of these cookies i will cut you-

 **CaptainClaus** : he won't, he loves you to much to do that, take one if you want

 **CookieCutter** : i hate you, i made these cookies with lvoe and care and now he is gonna eat them before they cool do and their gonna crumble into tiny pieces and then everyone will be sad

 **CookieCutter** : is that what you want?

 **CaptainClaus** : he already stole a cookie babe it's to late

 **CookieCutter** : i can't believe you

 **Stocking-Spider** : wow! these are really good mr.bucky!

 **Stocking-Spider** : and i would say i'm sorry but that would be a lie- 

 **CookieCutter** : thanks, i appreciate the sympathy

 **Stocking-Spider** : you're welcome

**InMemoryOfMrWillus** : is no one gonna acknowledge the fact that bucky literally lived up to his new username?

 **SneakyElf** : no

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : ... okay

**CaptainClaus** : EVERYONE HELP ME SET UP THE TABLE

 **IronGrinch** : yes mom

**CaptainClaus** : Wow, I mean

 **CaptainClaus** : Peter is surprisingly mature for his age

 **IronGrinchy** : yeah, but in this job you sort of have to be

 **CaptainClaus** : I mean, I barely see Peter as Spider-Man at this point, you know? It's hard to stare this kid in the face and think that he is 15 and has gone through so much in 2 years

 **CaptainClaus** : Also, you can't blame me for not thinking he is very mature, our first impressions weren't the best

 **IronGrinch** : i mean, he's childish and all but he's a kid, all i know is that he takes the superhero thing very seriously, probably to much so

 **CaptainClaus** : Yeah...

 **CaptainClaus** : But as I was about to say, I was really touche by the fact that before we all ate he said that he was thankful for having such an amazing family, both his Aunt May and his chosen family, us- 

 **IronGrinch** : the kids been through allot- and yeah, i was touched by it to

 **CaptainClaus** : The kid really is special

 **IronGrinch** : i know... i'm proud of him

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : especially since you've accepted fatherhood

 **IronGrinch** : and you just ruined the moment, congratulations

 **InMemoryOfMrWillus** : it's what I do best

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest chapter by far in the series and I wrote like more than half of it today my god I was so stressed- XD 
> 
> Also did you like this Christmas Special? I hope so! =3
> 
> Give me some feedback! I love replying to comments and reading them!


End file.
